


A Candle More For Him I Adore

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainly Asami seen through the eyes of his Aki on-four-legs (from when she got accepted in the Asami-Takaba household to the first August 4th after).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Candle More For Him I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel (written for Asami's birthday 2014) to [_Big Boy and The Cat(s)_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3114617) .
> 
> No will to try to write a masterpiece here (as usual ^_~). Just felt like writing something sweet somehow related to Asami (and his birthday). Hope you will enjoy.

**Characters:** AkiNeko (their cat), Asami x Akihito

**Rating:** G

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed

 

Sequel to _[Big Boy and The Cat(s)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3114617)_

 

 

_~Asa~_

 

 

I startle awake. But this time it is not because of the nightmarish memory of the dark back-alley, where - for hours - I have felt so lost and lonely and doubted that I would ever feel at home, dry and warm like I had before, when curled up against the protecting fur of my mother. Good thing is that this memory tends to disrupt my sleep less and less often after living here for a while. Another good thing is that this is not what has me jolting out the sofa since DadAsami is not here to gently brush my fur to soothe me better than anyone else ever could. The warmth of his large palm and the calm vibes radiating from his long and skillful for tender scratching fingers always reassure me and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He likes to insist on brushing my ears playfully stating - when no one can hear him - that since I am one of his cats, I of course have sensitive ears and can only enjoy to have him giving them some attention. DadAsami has sometimes strange ideas but well I do not mind if he spends a bit too much time scratching one ear then the other and neither is it too troublesome to let him believe (for now!) that he owns me.

 

Of course, it is only when we are the two of us alone that he shows his true colors. He lets me sleep on his desk even when he needs to write down 'some serious lines' as he once said while on the phone pointing at the [sheet of paper that I was using as my pillow](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/krambi003/23827246/252846/252846_original.jpg) at that moment, winking to me as I opened my eyes feeling the tip of his pen brush past my whiskers. He holds me with tender caution, when he goes on the balcony be it to take a look at the multicoloured lights of the city coloring his kingdom at night or to watch the clouds slowly chasing after each other in the morning sky. He even allows me to nuzzle in his neck, when he reads the newspapers... when we are alone.

 

What no one else but me knows is the amused curve that my biting and playing with his wet bangs, when he steps out of the shower, draws on his lips. His apparently firm but in fact very cool way of trying to tame me as he says though it is pretty clear that he had always known that it would never happen in the end. His satisfied look when I clean my bowl free from all the food he shares with me; and the loving pride in his eyes when - standing on my hind-legs and leaning on his thumbs with my forelegs - I lick to the very last drop some milk in the palm of his hands that he offers me, when morning is ours only and he puts one knee to the floor whispering "My treat."

 

I do not think that even AkiMum (ahem yes, I am aware that AkiMum is no female, but how should I put it?... If they both were cats he would be the one getting his neck bitten, when they would mate, so I have decided that he would be my replacement mother, my Mum. My so lovely loving Mum!); so yeah I do not think that even AkiMum knows how much DadAsami loves to play especially at 'Thief & Thief Hunter'. He thinks he knows all of my tricks yet, but I just need to wait for the right moment to strike and he is left with no other choice than chasing after me and his keys, his tie pin, his belt, his pens (especially the so shiny glossy black one), his watch and his ties (I mostly love those with arabesques on them better than the others).

 

I doubt there remain even one piece of furniture in this condo that DadAsami has not moved while we were playing our T&T-H game. And when he tries to scold me at the end, calling me kleptomaniac beast, I tilt my head to the right and he has it hard trying to sound very firm and cold as he pretends that "No tilting head to look cute will help you" so I just tilt my head to the left, what makes him pinch the bridge of his nose and I come then brushing against his legs marking him as mine and letting my satisfied purr sign another victory of the thief over the thief hunter.

 

Before DadAsami can fully recover from his defeat, I slide through the catflap that he has installed for me at the low corner of the left bay window (the one they never open), and since he does not know if I will just take a walk in between the various potted plants that AkiMum has selected to create a mini garden for me and also hide [my privy](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/krambi003/23827246/253282/253282_original.jpg) from the rest of the balcony; or if I need some intimacy for what you guess, DadAsami gives up his will to have the last word and gets back whether to his work or to bed after this refreshing break that I have forced upon him.

 

No one but me knows exactly how DadAsami's tone slightly changes when he talks to AkiMum, especially when on the phone. Only I have heard how even his heart stops its usual steady beating to listen to AkiMum's voice on the answering machine. That wave of sheer longing and possessive tenderness that echoes in his baritone voice and flashes in his golden irises, only I have witnessed. His voice is also a loving and soothing one for me most of the time (that is when he does not try to tame or scold me), but it is definitely a more fatherly love, nothing like the love that taints his voice if he happens to whisper AkiMum's name after not seeing him for what seems to DadAsami always too long. So, no one better than me could be at his side when this happens and surround him with loving and soothing purrs while wrapped around his neck or pressing with my paws and face against his chest to make sure his heart feels warm and knows that it is not alone anymore and never will be again. And no matter how long I have to do it, I stay like this until I hear him chuckling softly and whispering "Thank you, my cute Aki, just like him you always notice right away when I... but there is no need for you to worry about me" and his gratitude makes his fingers scratch shortly in between my ears.

 

I recall that he has also done that on the day where he had told me to keep watch over AkiMum's sleep while he had to go out. I had not been living here for a long time, but he had entrusted his precious one, who was stuck in bed with the flu, to me and I had been a good girl and had not left AkiMum's side until DadAsami came back. So he had praised me for me being such a patient kitty rewarding me with a short scratch in between my ears. It felt like at that very moment he had adopted me once more, like accepting again to make of this apartment my home, letting me be dear to his beloved and not leaving any inch of his heart shut to me anymore.

 

 

_~Asa~_

 

 

I walk cautiously to the kitchen where I find AkiMum knelt in the middle of a mess of various dishes and food. One look up to the cupboard and its opened door and I know that one of his 'private' food packets that he hastily hides in there before DadAsami could step in the kitchen must have fallen down on whatever he was preparing and probably a desperate move to try to catch them has just worsen the whole initial situation.

 

Broken plates and bowls are dangerous but I cannot help wanting to sniff out everything that oddly adorn the floor. But before I can analyze all that is lying there, AkiMum grabs me and holds me close to his heart, brushing the flour off my paws and nose as he forbids me to ferret around  because he does not want me to get hurt in any way since "That would not be a birthday present Asami would like!".

 

When I look clean enough to him, AkiMum places me on the kitchen counter and I start finishing the cleaning with my tongue until it accidentally meets with some little sticks close to my tail. I recognize this kind of sticks. DadAsami has used similar ones some months ago on [funny little cakes](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/krambi003/23827246/252988/252988_original.jpg) he had taken from a huge backery box and he had then brought them to AkiMum, who was watching TV on the sofa. I remember that he had been happily surprised not finding what to say for a little time except with his eyes, which was no biggie since DadAsami is good at reading AkiMum's eyes (and so am I!).

 

It seems that having all his first efforts going to waste on the floor makes AkiMum a bit nervous, always checking his watch and then the door. I decide to stay close to him but on the opposite corner of the kitchen counter than the one he is using and I start to softly purr to soothe his soul. Soon he focuses back only on his cooking and makes more coherent moves. I have to say that I am rather proud of my purrs. They always work very well on both my beloved humans. And when AkiMum takes the opportunity of placing a bowl filled with shavings of dark chocolate not too far from where I am sitting quietly, to take a step more and come to place a quick peck on my head, I know that he is fully back to normal and that whatever he is trying to achieve right now he will make it on time and well. My lovely AkiMum is the master of our kitchen. DadAsami does not use it very often and well, he just does not make cooking stuff as well as AkiMum does, but since he shares some fishes and other yummy stuff with me, when we are just the two of us in the kitchen, then I certainly will not complain about his cooking skills.

 

 

_~Asa~_

 

 

Lots of yummy smells come from the kitchen, but I try to ignore them as I wait for AkiMum to finish showering, lazily lying on their king size bed, where he has put me down telling me that I would help him with choosing. I have no clue what he wants to choose or why he would need me for that but well, since it is so rare that I get the right to use this bed as I want, I do not want to let this chance slip.

 

Oh yeah! Wet bangs [inbound straight ahead](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/krambi003/23827246/256158/256158_original.jpg)! But sadly AkiMum does not want to let me play with them tonight, pretending that "I don't have time for your fun right now. Sorry." To me he does not look that sorry at all. Oh well, I leave him be, not even sure he will notice that I am gone, so immersed that he is in his weighing pros and cons of each piece of cloth he takes out from the dressing room.

 

I head back to the kitchen. This bouquet of yummy smells titillates my nostrils way too much for me to resist any longer. Oh those smells! Especially the chocolate. I am fond of chocolate even though neither AkiMum nor DadAsami have ever allowed me to eat some. But that smell is so enticing that I am sure that it tastes heavenly... maybe tonight will be the night, when I will finally discover its flavour.

 

Mmmmh I slowly walk in between the few dishes left on the kitchen counter, but AkiMum seems to have put all the interesting ones somewhere else. In the fridge? In the oven? Truth be told, it does not matter where exactly since I cannot open these or the cupboard upthere. Only the lower drawers do I somehow manage to open sometimes, but what use could I have for tea towels when I crave for chocolate? (And milk!)

 

Ohoh but wait wait wait!! There are not only tea towels in there. There are also some more colorful little sticks like those I saw before. Alright Neko-me, take at least these as new toy. DadAsami is not home yet, so I have no keys to play with; and since the door to his office is closed, I can forget playing with his pens. So this red and white little stick here will do for now.

 

It does not smell all that good and it does not taste really good either. But it is light and rolls so well that it is fun chasing after it in the kitchen, in the corridor, in the dining room. Damned that bad bounce against the office's door has surprised me, but with just one swift move I get it back, but not for too long. My tail has it accidentally speeding to the dining room again and an unexpected ricochet against the coffee table leg sends it towards the lobby. As fast as I run-jump, I only manage to have my paws incoherently sliding against it, each time pushing it a bit further into the entrance hall. But there I got you, little stick! The claws of my right foreleg put an end to your mad dash.

 

Not even a few seconds of silence to enjoy my victorious hunting before a familiar sound comes from the end of the corridor on the other side of the door. Then a distinctive way of walking that I would recognize anywhere reaches my ears. I sit to welcome the one I have chosen to be my one and only daddy.

 

I shake my right foreleg trying to get rid of my prey but it remains like glued to my claws. My fangs come to the rescue, and I still have the colored stick in between my teeth, when the door opens and lets DadAsami in our apartment. He scrutinizes me and seems relieved that what is in my mouth this time is nothing that belongs to him only. He picks me up and takes my prey out of my mouth as he asks "For me?" I tilt my head to the right and he smiles while looking at the little stick. "A candle sure is appropriate for tonight." His smile widens so much that even his golden eyes seem to smile as well as soon as he looks at me. He then whispers "Arigatō" in my ear and even kisses the top of my head.

 

I would never have thought that this improvised toy could make him feel that good. If it is what it takes to make him smile as soon as he gets home, then I will bring him another candle tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. And the day after as well, I will bring a candle more for him that I adore.

 

 

 

_The End_


End file.
